jimsteinmanfandomcom-20200215-history
I'll Kill You If You Don't Come Back
Versions Meat Loaf on Dead Ringer Tyce Green at Paradise Found: The Lost Songs of Jim Steinman Lyrics From the minute I turned and laid my eyes on you I had no eyes of my own I was blind to the world, you were too good to be true But you were something to see, so very young and alone And I still don't believe the way you turned on me Now where's the girl that I knew? I gave you somewhere to live and then somebody to love You gave me nothing but trouble, man I've been such a fool You gave me nothing at all, now let me give it to you You taught me how to be cruel, now let me try it on you How do you abuse me, let me count the ways How many hours in how many days How does it amuse you, let me count the pain How many rules breaking, how many games How do you abuse me, let me count the ways How many hours in how many days How does it amuse you, let me count the pain How many rules breaking, how many games You got your ass out of gear and your soul out of whack Go on and take all your stuff, don't even bother to pack In every way I want you out of my life But I'll kill you if you don't come back I'll kill you if you don't come back In the pit of the night you used to pull me so close And then you'd hold me so tight And in the wink of an eye you used to give me it all And with a kiss in the darkness you'd deliver the light And in the pit of the night I hear you laughing so loud I know you're laughing at me Oh ain't it funny and sad the way I fell for your lies The way I fell into love and then I begged to be free You gave me nothing at all, now let me give it to you You taught me how to be cruel, now let me try it on you How do you abuse me, let me count the ways How many hours in how many days How does it amuse you, let me count the pain How many rules breaking, how many games You got your ass out of gear and your soul out of whack Go on and take all your stuff, don't even bother to pack In every way I want you out of my life But I'll kill you if you don't come back I'll kill you if you don't come back Somebody bless all the girls in the sand on the beach They're dreamin' of boys and staying just out of reach Bless all the cheerleaders down on the track They're glistening like diamonds with sweat on their backs Bless all the girls in the gangs on the street They're looking for danger and they're holding their piece Bless all the girls staying late after school They're playing with fire and oh they're playing it cool And bless all the shy girls who're learning to dance They stare in the mirror and they conjure romance Bless all the girls who are always alone They kneel down in prayer and they wait up by the phone Bless all the homecoming queens of the night They're looking for magic in gymnasium lights And bless all the girls who know what love is about They try not to cry and then they try to put out And bless all the homecoming queens of the night They're looking for magic in gymnasium lights And bless all the girls who know what love is about They try not to cry and then they try to put out Somebody bless all these girls that I never have met But damn you and curse you after all that you've done You're the one girl I'll never forget You're the one girl I'll never forget Somebody bless all these girls and everything that they do But damn me and curse me for still needing you And I'll kill you if you don't come back I'll kill you if you don't come back I'll kill you if you don't come back (repeat) Category:Songs